Une nuit pour se connaître (OS)
by Wakfina
Summary: Aurore est perdue dans la forêt, à la recherche de Tiplouf. Elle se blesse et perd espoir. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur Paul qui arrive pour lui tenir compagnie ! "C'est comme si tu pleurais à ma place" - "L'amitié, c'est pour les faibles" - "Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais accepter la main que l'on te tend, Paul… ?"


Je m'ennuyais aujourd'hui, alors j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire un petit Ikarishipping (Aurore/Dawn/Hikari X Paul/Shinji). J'adore ce couple, c'est mon préféré de tout l'univers de Pokémon ! Vu qu'il vient principalement de l'imagination des fans, cela nous permet de prendre énormément de liberté, et la liberté, j'adore ça ! N'attendez pas à ce que ce soit un OS de très grande qualité, enfin, j'espère quand même que vous passerez du bon temps en le lisant ! Bon, il est quand même 4h57 du matin, là. Il serait temps que j'aille dormir, non ? (rires) De toute façon, j'ai un oral de stage à 11h20, alors bon, me coucher maintenant ou plus tard ne changerait pas grand-chose, je pense. Je suis vraiment un cas désespérée… !

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ce que vous avez aimé ou non, etc ! Rappelez-vous que les Reviews sont les repas de l'auteur !

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 **oO_O_Oo**

Aurore soupira ouvertement une énième fois lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et le ciel, décoré d'un voile étoilé, scintillait de mille feux. La plupart des dresseurs étaient chez eux ou dans un centre Pokémon bien au chaud. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, ce n'était pas son cas, non. Elle était dans une forêt située non loin d'Unionpolis, et si elle devait rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, ce serait sur Tiplouf. Elle avait oublié comment elle en était arrivée là, elle se souvenait juste avoir vu le pingouin de type eau se dégager de sa prise et courir en direction de l'extérieur de la ville. Evidemment, comme toute bonne dresseuse compétente et responsable, elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite, Pierre et Sacha la suivant, sauf qu'ils avaient tous les deux fini par perdre sa trace, et désormais, elle était perdue dans cette forêt aux airs agréables le jour, mais qui finalement se révélait être effrayante la nuit, voir même angoissante. Elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose, tout ce qu'elle sentait était le froid mordant qui caressait sa peau en une douce torture, et seul le bruit de ses pas fouettant l'herbe fraiche se faisait entendre. Elle était si inquiète pour Tiplouf, et s'il était perdu lui aussi ? Fatiguée, elle décida de faire une pause et s'assit contre un arbre, les jambes repliées contre elle-même, entourées de ses bras. Elle avait peur, tout ce qui l'entourait était noir, elle était terrorisée à l'idée de passer la nuit seule dans cet endroit. Elle essayait d'être positive et déterminée, comme elle l'avait toujours été, mais seule, il était difficile de ne pas se laisser emporter par la panique. Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge, et elle faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer tant elle était submergée par des sentiments négatifs, mais sa peur l'emporta finalement, et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux bleus, avant de rouler le long de ses joues et de terminer leur chemin sur le sol, s'effaçant aussi silencieusement qu'elles apparaissaient. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle leva sa main droite, tremblante, et d'un revers de main s'essuya son visage maintenant mouillé et légèrement rougi. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour dormir un peu. Ces dernières heures avaient été épuisantes.

Elle émergea de son sommeil dix minutes plus tard lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans la pénombre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle se leva rapidement, observant les alentours d'un air peu rassuré. Quel était ce bruit ? Et s'il provenait d'un dangereux Pokémon, ou d'une personne mal intentionnée ? Elle déglutit. Sa peur augmenta lorsqu'elle comprit que les pas se rapprochaient d'elle au fil des secondes.

— Qui est là… ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, hésitante.

Rien ne répondit, et le bruit s'amplifiait toujours. Peu importe ce que c'était, elle devait fuir ! Elle s'épousseta donc rapidement et se remit à courir entre les arbres et les feuillages, la respiration hachée. C'est alors qu'elle se prit une racine qui dépassait et tomba lourdement sur le sol en gémissant. Son regard se posa sur son genou : il saignait un peu. Elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur la ravisa aussitôt, l'obligeant à poser l'autre genou à terre. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque les bruits de pas se firent à nouveau entendre. Elle tenta de se relever, mais céda rapidement à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, dans l'état ou elle était. Frustrée, elle se mit en position assise et fixa l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits avec inquiétude, oubliant presque de respirer. Elle aperçut alors une chose orange, de loin, se diriger vers elle. Celle-ci s'approcha de plus en plus, jusqu'à arriver tout près d'elle, à seulement cinq mètres. Aurore sentit la stupéfaction l'envahir lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était un Ouisticram. Il était égratigné de partout, il semblait avoir subi un dur entrainement, et elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux gris une pointe de tristesse. Etrangement, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, on aurait dit celui de…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? questionna une voix froide avec une pointe de mépris.

Cette voix, elle la connaissait ! Levant les yeux un peu plus haut, Aurore aperçut Paul, les mains dans les poches et son sac sur le dos, la sondant avec un regard polaire. Alors c'était lui qui avait fait tous ces bruits ? Elle se sentit rassurée, Paul n'était peut-être pas la personne sur laquelle elle avait eu le plus de chance de tomber, mais il n'avait pas un mauvais fond non plus.

— Je cherche Tiplouf, répondit-elle simplement en détournant les yeux, toujours à terre et embarrassée par les orbes sombres de son vis-à-vis.

— En restant par terre ? l'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil, sarcastique.

— Je suis tombée et je me suis blessée ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant la moue, énervé.

Paul ferma les yeux, déjà agacé par la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme trop naïve et énergique à son goût. Il était tout de même heureux de ne pas voir le gamin de service à la casquette rouge, sa vision trop positive de la vie l'énervait toujours au plus haut point. Comme si croire en ses Pokémon et améliorer leurs points forts étaient la meilleure chose à faire… Quelle perte de temps, et qu'est-ce qu'il était pitoyable… ! Plus son rival était loin, mieux il se portait. Il rouvrit ses yeux noirs comme du charbon en direction de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Que devait-il faire, exactement ? Il avait envie de la laisser là, histoire d'éviter d'avoir un boulet dans les pattes, et en même temps, son cœur lui disait de ne pas l'abandonner ici, blessée et, d'après la vision qu'elle lui offrait, rongée par l'inquiétude.

Aurore se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, elle ne s'était jamais auparavant retrouver seule avec le jeune homme au regard de glace. A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait croisé, Pierre et Sacha avait été à ses côtés, hormis la fois où ils s'étaient tous perdus dans un grand labyrinthe. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard étaient mitigés. La première pensée qui avait traversée son esprit lorsqu'elle l'avait vu adossé contre l'arbre près du laboratoire du professeur Sorbier, les bras croisés et les sourcils légèrement froncés, était qu'il dégageait une aura de mépris et d'arrogance, mêlé à un petit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici jamais réussi à identifier. Au fil du temps, elle avait fini par le connaître un peu plus, sur la manière dont il fonctionnait avec ses Pokémon et les gens qu'il côtoyait malgré lui. Elle eut presque envie de rire, au fond, connaissait-elle réellement Paul ? Sans doute que non, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de conversation seul à seul. Les seules mots qu'ils lui avaient adressés pouvaient se compter sur le doigt de la main, le reste passait toujours par l'intermédiaire de Sacha, comme si… elle n'existait pas du tout pour lui, comme s'il reniait sa propre existence à elle, comme si elle l'indifférait au plus haut point. Sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi, cela l'attristait.

Inconsciemment, son attention se reporta sur Ouisticram, qui était couvert de plaies. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt.

— Tu lui as encore fait faire un entrainement intensif, je suppose ?

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, riposta-t-il avec calme tout en détournant le regard, les bras désormais croisés contre son torse.

Sa réponse agaça beaucoup la coordinatrice, qui détestait la manière dont il traitait ses Pokémon. Voir Ouisticram ainsi la submergeait d'une grande tristesse, elle n'aimait, mais alors pas du tout, voir des Pokémon traités ainsi. Certes, Ouisticram l'avait choisi, mais il existait tant d'autres moyens pour devenir plus fort, pourquoi ne le comprenait-il pas ? Elle avait peur qu'un jour, il ne finisse par être traumatisé, et connaissant Paul, le singe de feu ne trouverait réconfort nulle part, le jour où il serait brisé.

— Au contraire ça me concerne ! vociféra-t-elle, énervée. Tu devrais...

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tenta de se lever, se servant de ses mains comme appuis, mais la douleur l'envahit à nouveau et elle lâcha un gémissement plaintif, la mâchoire serrée, sous l'air indifférent de son interlocuteur.

— Franchement, j'ai jamais vu une idiote pareille, soupira-t-il avec exaspération.

— Hé ! Je ne te permets pas de…

Elle se tut à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme s'accroupir devant elle dans le silence le plus totale. Hébétée, elle le fixa sans faire un seule geste. Qu'est-ce que… ? Voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien, Paul tourna la tête de sorte à pouvoir la fixer par dessus son épaule avec agacement.

— Dépêche-toi de monter, j'ai pas que ça à faire, ordonna-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Ne sachant que dire, Aurore hocha simplement la tête et noua ses bras autour du cou de Paul, celui-ci attrapa ses jambes et se leva sans difficulté avant de commencer à marcher, Ouisticram à leurs côtés. La jeune fille ne savait que dire, elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel geste de la part de Paul. Elle pensait qu'il l'aurait abandonné dans cette forêt sinistre sans aucun remord, mais non, il l'aidait, et cette facette du jeune homme lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle espérait en découvrir un peu plus, ce soir. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais décida finalement de se taire, il valait mieux ne pas briser ce moment et en profiter, car ce n'était sûrement pas prêt de se reproduire. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Paul s'abaissa et posa la jeune fille à terre, puis il alla chercher des morceaux de bois qu'il rassembla en cercle, avant d'exiger de Ouisticram que celui-ci utilise son lance flamme et retourne dans sa Poké Ball. Le feu apparut aussitôt, et Aurore ne put que savourer cette source de chaleur. Elle qui tremblait de froid depuis des heures, n'avaient plus aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Sans un mot, elle observa Paul sortir de son sac quelques fruits trouvés sur le chemin et se sentit encore une fois étonnée lorsqu'il lui en tendit un pour qu'elle puisse se rassasier.

— Merci, remercia-t-elle avec une pointe de timidité, un peu intimidé.

Il ne répondit pas et, situé à seulement trois mètres d'Aurore, il commença à manger sous l'air dubitatif de celle-ci qui était de plus en plus surprise par son comportement. Certes, il agissait comme n'importe quel être humain, mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais vu ce côté attentionné chez lui, elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion. Elle baissa la tête, envahit par des remords. Et si, depuis le début, elle s'était trompée sur lui ? Et si derrière cette froideur si caractéristique de lui-même, se cachait quelque chose de plus doux ? Elle se remit à l'observer. La lumière dégagée par le brasier éclairait ses cheveux violets, mais le plus stupéfiant était la manière dont cette lumière faisait briller ses sombres prunelles qui en effrayaient souvent plus d'un. Elle devait l'admettre, Paul était quand même beau garçon. Ses traits étaient certes durs, mais en même temps si fins, et elle se demanda soudainement si ses lèvres déjà fort attirantes, l'étaient encore plus lorsqu'il montrait un vrai sourire, ce qui, pour l'instant, n'était jamais arrivé. Les seuls sourires que l'on voyait généralement collés sur son visage étaient empreints de moquerie, de mépris, d'arrogance, ou encore de provocation. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu sourire de bonheur, pas une seule fois, et la question se posa dans son esprit comme une évidence : était-il heureux ? Aimait-il la vie de solitaire qu'il menait, à cet âge où on ne pense qu'à rêver et passer de bons moments avec ses amis ? Ne ressentait-il aucune jalousie, lorsqu'il voyait d'autres dresseurs rire joyeusement ? Tant de questionnement pour aucune réponse. Elles lui brulaient les lèvres, mais elle ne pouvait les poser, ou du moins, elle avait peur de le faire.

— Tu vas me fixer encore longtemps comme ça avec ta sale tête ? grogna-t-il brusquement, n'aimant pas qu'on le regarde de cette manière.

Aurore sursauta, n'ayant pas prévu qu'il s'adresse à elle.

— Je me demandais juste si… enfin…, lança-t-elle avec embarras, saisie par l'hésitation.

— Quoi ?

— … Tu n'en as jamais marre, d'être tout seul ? arriva-t-elle finalement à demander, plantant ses yeux océans dans les siens.

Un rire moqueur s'éleva dans l'air.

— L'amitié, c'est pour les faibles, se contenta-t-il d'expliquer d'un air hautain, les yeux fermés et ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire peu amical.

Aurore eut un air peiné. Elle avait prévu cette réponse, elle aurait même pu prononcer ces mots en même temps que lui, et pourtant, elle avait espéré tout au fond d'elle qu'il réponde autre chose. Il ne semblait pas du tout affecté par la solitude, il en semblait même… satisfait, et ça l'attristait. Idiote comme elle était, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à sa place et d'imaginer ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en vivant ainsi. Comment ? Comment peut-on aimer une telle vie ? Son cœur se serra violemment.

— Pourquoi tu penses comme ça ?

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, ses sourcils se fronçant imperceptiblement face à Aurore qui avait remarqué ce changement, mais il reprit finalement un air ennuyé.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire… ? répliqua-t-il avec nonchalance, comme si la conversation l'intéressait autant que la vie amoureuse de Sacha, qui, soit dit en passant, était vide.

— Je voudrais juste te connaître un peu mieux, c'est tout, avoua-t-elle avec gêne, se triturant les mains et affichant un air désolé.

— Oublie ça tout de suite, idiote, ordonna-t-il brusquement, ses traits devenant plus durs, ses yeux lui lançant presque des éclairs.

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide, et l'étau qui entourait son cœur se serra encore plus, lui donnant l'impression que l'air manquait. Elle avait beau respirer, cette sensation ne disparaissait pas.

— Je m'appelle Aurore, pas idiote, reprocha-t-elle d'un ton peu convaincant, comme si au fond elle s'en fichait elle-même. Elle savait juste à ce moment-là qu'elle ne pouvait supporter ce regard si glacial, si ténébreux, ce regard qui lui montrait un certain mépris, qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais voir.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Aurore était fatiguée, elle voulait dormir, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas le faire, parce qu'elle savait que cette situation ne se reproduirait pas, même si elle n'était pas très agréable. C'était l'une des premières fois où elle lui parlait directement, c'était rare, elle voulait en profiter. Mais que dire ? Il la rembarrait à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole, ou lui disait clairement de la fermer. Il semblait vouloir éviter toute conversation amicale, il semblait la fuir comme la peste. L'être humain le dégoûtait donc tant que ça ? Elle ignorait le pourquoi du comment, tout ce qu'elle savait à cet instant, était qu'elle voulait pleurer. Pleurer, car la solitude du jeune homme, désormais allongé à même le sol, dos à elle, la transperçait de toute part. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer à sa place.

— Pourquoi tu m'as aidée, tout à l'heure ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander lentement, le silence devenant impossible à supporter.

Si elle ne parlait pas, elle allait craquer.

— Si c'est pour me poser ce genre de question, rappelle-moi la prochaine fois de te laisser toute seule.

— Arrête de répondre de cette manière, tu es vraiment désagréable ! s'écria-t-elle vivement, le pointant du doigt. Puis la tension monta d'un cran en elle. Comment peux-tu agir ainsi avec les autres ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à être comme ça ? Je ne te comprends vraiment pas !

Il se retint de soupirer ouvertement. Cette fille commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il le savait, qu'il était désagréable, pas besoin de le lui faire remarquer. Ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi ? La peur, peut-être. La peur de devenir faible à son tour, de devenir comme son grand frère, qui est resté sur une erreur, sur une défaite, à un moment de sa vie où il n'aurait pas dû baisser les bras et continuer à se battre, au lieu de devenir l'éleveur Pokémon qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde être comme lui, et la seule solution était de ne s'attacher à personne, de ne pas s'attacher à ses Pokémon, rester froid comme de la glace, être de marbre, être détestable, pour que personne, même pas Aurore, ne s'approche de lui et lui fasse perdre ses résolutions.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais accepter la main que l'on te tend, Paul… ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant la voix rouée et le reniflement qui suivit. Il se redressa et fixa la jeune fille avec stupéfaction. Elle pleurait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les larmes abimaient-elles son visage qui était si joyeux d'habitude ?

Aurore avait fini par craquer, la situation lui semblait irréaliste. Les mots de son vis-à-vis étaient si meurtriers, elle avait la sensation que chacun d'entre eux voulaient la tuer. Elle avait mal, et elle aurait voulu qu'il ne remarque rien, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Parfois, elle voudrait être un clown, pour pouvoir rire de tout, rire en apparence, rire de chaque blessure qu'on lui infligeait, être un personnage de théâtre, et, comme si c'était une habitude, sourire sans s'arrêter, comme une attitude.

— Arrête de pleurer, c'est vraiment désagréable, dit-il en détournant le regard.

Il n'aimait pas la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Mais la coordinatrice ne parvenait pas à se calmer, les émotions qui l'assaillaient étaient trop fortes, trop puissantes, comme un ras de marré qui s'emparait d'elle avec une violence inimaginable. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qui s'était accumulé en elle.

— Dis-moi pourquoi tu es comme ça, Paul…, implora-t-elle de ses yeux larmoyants. Est-ce que ça te plaît vraiment de vivre ainsi ?

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard du concerné qui fixait un point vide devant lui, soudainement très sérieux. Il hésitait, réfléchissait, pouvait-il se confier à elle ? Il en avait terriblement envie. Cette idiote était peut-être la seule qui arrivait à le faire aligner autant de mots dans une simple phrase. Elle était si sincère, et si pure, comparé à lui, comme un rayon de soleil qui illumine l'horizon, sans peur ni honte.

Finalement, sa bouche décida à sa place.

— Peut-être… peut-être que j'ai juste peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je me faisais des amis, et que si jamais ça arrivait et que je finissais brisé, je ne pourrais peut-être pas pleurer comme tu le fais. Un enfant est pur, il extériorise les émotions sans aucun problème, mais quand on grandit il devient plus difficile de le faire. Les idiotes comme toi savent rapidement se remettre des échecs, moi, je préfère les éviter, par peur de ne pas réussir à me relever, comme mon grand frère.

Aurore releva la tête, s'arrêtant de gémir, accordant une oreille plus qu'attentive aux propos de Paul.

— Tu parles de Reggie… ? murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et ses poings se serrèrent.

— Il n'aurait pas dû abandonner suite à sa défaite contre Brandon ! siffla-t-il avec mépris. Il aurait dû continuer à se battre, au lieu de devenir un éleveur Pokémon ! En même temps, il prenait soin de ses Pokémon, pas étonnant qu'il ait perdu, il ne les entrainait pas assez. L'amitié, voila ce qui a causé sa perte. Je refuse d'être faible. Avoir des amis, c'est juste handicapant et inutile. C'est pitoyable.

Aurore le comprenait mieux à présent. Paul était très contradictoire, il s'était formé une carapace presque impossible à briser, pour se protéger. Il avait envie de se faire des amis, et également de les éviter au maximum, car il considérait qu'en avoir serait plus un fardeau qu'autre chose, que cela réduirait ses chances de devenir plus fort. La trahison semblait également l'effrayer, il lui donnait comme synonyme le mot inéluctable, comme s'il avait déjà vécu l'expérience dans son enfance. Il avait un poids plus que lourd sur ses épaules, pour lui, son grand frère avait échoué, et c'était à lui de redonner un minimum de dignité à sa famille, en n'utilisant pas la même méthode afin de ne pas faire la même erreur que Reggie. Au fond, il avait juste peur d'aimer les gens et des conséquences que cela pouvait apporter.

Paul tourna les yeux vers elle.

— C'est comme si tu pleurais à ma place, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire sincère, qui était empreint d'auto dérision.

Le cœur d'Aurore rata un battement, et ses joues rosirent à vue d'œil. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et fut soudainement envahit de remords. Elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure en guise de punition.

— P-Pardon, je n'aurai pas dû te dire ces choses méchantes. Je ne savais pas…

— Ce qui est fait est fait, soupira-t-il, las. Dormons maintenant, je suis fatigué, poursuivit-il avec un peu plus de froideur, s'allongeant à nouveau.

Aurore eut un léger sourire et décida de ne pas le contredire, après tout, elle était fatiguée elle aussi. Elle aurait plus de chances de retrouver Tiplouf après s'être bien reposée. Elle osa un dernier regard vers le jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées, puis, le cœur un peu moins pesant qu'il y a quelques minutes, elle s'allongea elle aussi et ferma les yeux dans le but de trouver le sommeil.

Juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur elle, un vêtement, une veste, pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid, puis un regard pesant, rempli de reconnaissance et également d'ennui. Elle ne put y réfléchir plus : elle s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le jour était déjà levé depuis quelques heures. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, et elle remarqua avec un sourire la veste violette qui la recouvrait. Une odeur agréable parvint à ses narines et elle la huma, apaisée. Elle finit par se reprendre, les joues rouges, et observa les alentours. Le feu était éteint et il n'y avait aucune trace de Paul. La panique l'envahit aussitôt : où était-il passé ?

Elle se releva et cria son nom, mais rien ne lui répondit. C'est alors qu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit le jeune homme, deux pommes dans les mains. Il lui en lança une et commença à manger sous l'air rassuré d'Aurore qui vit ses doutes disparaître en un clin d'œil. Tenaillée par la faim, elle imita Paul, puis quand elle eut fini, s'approcha de celui-ci et lui tendit la veste qui l'avait aidée à ne pas avoir froid durant la nuit. Seul son regard le remerciait, ses lèvres elles, n'avaient laissées passer aucun mot, car elle savait que ça l'agacerait plus qu'autre chose. Il l'enfila par-dessus son T-shirt gris, puis il s'abaissa, comme la veille, dans une demande informulée. Aurore comprit tout de suite et s'accrocha à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.

— Je te ramène au centre Pokémon, l'infirmière Joëlle pourra te soigner là-bas, déclara-t-il simplement.

— Et Tiplouf ?

— Rassure-toi, je suis sûr que ton crétin de penguin est en sécurité. De toute façon, vu ton état, tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose, rétorqua-t-il avec impassibilité.

Vexée, Aurore lui administra un bon coup de poing dans la tête. Paul la fusilla du regard.

— Tu veux que je te repose par terre, peut-être ? lâcha-t-il dans un grognement.

Pour montrer sa grande maturité, Aurore tira la langue en guise de réponse, ce qui valut un soupir de la part de Paul.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes au centre Pokémon. Paul déposa Aurore à l'entrée, puis mis ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

— Tu vas enfin me lâcher les baskets, dit-il avec un léger sourire narquois.

— Tu n'es pas gentil ! s'exclama-t-elle, boudeuse. Moi j'ai apprécié ta compagnie. Au fond, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

Paul se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face au compliment qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il ne manquerait plus que le cœur en arrière plan et la coordinatrice serait parfaite pour tourner dans un film romantique.

— Tu m'attends ici, d'accord ? Je vais voir si Sacha et Pierre sont à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-elle avec le même enthousiasme.

— Qui te dit que j'ai envie de rester là, moi ? marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

— Fait pas le garçon grognon, ça va prendre deux minutes !

— Tch, j'ai pas le choix, je suppose, lança-t-il en détournant le regard avec mépris.

Cette attitude puérile fit rire la jeune fille qui lui envoya un dernier sourire avant d'entrer dans le centre Pokémon. Comme elle le pensait, Sacha et Pierre étaient à l'intérieur, assit à une table et semblant très inquiets. Elle les rejoignit sans plus attendre.

— Les garçons !

Les deux interpellés se levèrent et accoururent vers elle après l'avoir aperçu, soulagés de voir qu'elle allait parfaitement bien.

— Mais enfin, tu étais où ? demanda Shacha avec empressement, Pikachu fidèlement accroché à sa casquette. On t'a cherché durant des heures !

— Désolée, je m'étais perdue dans la forêt, s'excusa Aurore, une main sur la nuque traduisant son embarras. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

— Au moins tu n'as rien ! fit remarquer Pierre. Au fait, Tiplouf est là, il est revenu peu de temps après que tu ais commencé à lui courir après.

Aurore lança un regard derrière ses amis, et remarqua en effet que le pingouin de type eau discutait avec les autres Pokémon. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il devint tout pâle.

— Te voila toi ! cria Aurore en l'attrapant. Alors comme ça on prend la poudre d'escampette, hm ? Tu te rends compte à quel point je me suis inquiétée ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre à cause de toi !

Les reproches fusèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Tiplouf devait comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait était grave, et qu'elle avait vraiment était inquiète à son sujet. Elle finit par le lâcher en soupirant, puis le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin affectueux.

— Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille, souffla-t-elle.

Tiplouf répondit par l'affirmative et se colla un peu plus contre sa dresseuse. Après ce moment très touchant, Aurore le posa à terre et reporta son attention en direction de Pierre et Sacha.

— Je reviens, je dois remercier quelqu'un, les informa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

— On t'attend là, répondit Sacha en lui faisant un signe de main alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle l'imita dans son geste et fut heureuse de voir que Paul n'avait pas bougé d'un mètre, il était resté comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il fixait d'un air grognon les passants et le paysage, comme si c'était les funérailles du rire.

— Tu en as mis du temps.

— Pardon Paul, je devais sermonner Tiplouf.

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux violets.

— N'empêche, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Aurore, puis, sans crier garde, elle s'approcha de Paul et l'embrassa sur la joue avec une joie non dissimulée, avant de s'écarter et de constater avec amusement son air renfrogné et ses joues devenues rouges.

— Merci pour tout, vraiment.

Embarrassé, Paul attrapa le bonnet d'Aurore et l'abaissa, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage devenu cramoisi par la gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ennuyante et agaçante quand elle le voulait… ! Aurore lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

— Hé ! se lamenta-t-elle, ne voyant plus rien.

— ça t'apprendra à dire des conneries.

— Dis, est-ce qu'un jour on pourra être amis, toi et moi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement dans un sourire.

Paul eut un faible froncement de sourcil.

— Arrête de poser des questions stupides.

Aurore ria à nouveau, comprenant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à répondre à sa question, puis elle releva son bonnet pour fixer son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci remettait correctement son sac sur son épaule avec lassitude. Il lui lança un dernier regard et pivota sur ses talons pour faire demi-tour, n'ayant plus rien à dire à la coordinatrice.

— Au revoir Paul, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! s'écria-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, faisant un geste de main.

A sa plus grande surprise, Paul leva faiblement la main en guise de salutation.

— Ne fait pas trop de bêtises, l'idiote.

La joie d'Aurore s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, qu'elle détestait ce surnom peu amical ! Elle allait le jeter par-dessus une falaise ! On pouvait voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

— J'AI UN NOM, JE M'APPELLE…

L'arrêt du jeune homme la coupa dans sa phrase. Celui-ci arborait un air railleur et la toisait toujours avec cette nonchalance, se détachement qui le caractérisait bien.

— Aurore, oui, je sais.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il reprit la route, laissant la jeune fille derrière lui mi-énervée, mi-heureuse et gênée. Finalement, la journée de la veille avait été pleine de surprises, et elle ne regrettait rien. Elle espérait même avoir pris un peu de place dans le cœur de glace de Paul, cela paraissait égoïste, mais c'était ainsi qu'elle ressentait les choses.

Elle attendait déjà avec impatience leur prochaine rencontre.

 **oO_O_Oo**

Et voila, OS terminé ! L'avez-vous apprécié ? Que pensez-vous du caractère des personnages ? Je pense que Aurore n'est pas trop OOC, après pour Paul j'ai pris un peu de liberté, son caractère n'est pas forcément facile à cerné. Je voulais que ce soit guimauve mais pas trop non plus, du coup ça a tourné au dramatique et-je-pleure-parce-que-je-suis-une-altruiste ! M'enfin, cet OS me plaît quand même, il rallonge ma liste, héhé !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review, et à très bientôt ~

 _Wakfina_


End file.
